This application proposes to enhance the Paul Calabresi Clinical & Translational Oncology Training Program at the Hollings Cancer Center (HCC) of the Medical University of South Carolina (MUSC) ? referred to as the HCC Calabresi K12 Program. The Hollings Cancer Center is the only NCI-designated cancer center in the State of South Carolina. Development of innovative and impactful clinical and translational research in hematologic and solid tumor malignancies is the top strategic goal for the HCC. Organized into several strong, thematic, interdisciplinary research programs, the HCC has made substantial progress towards this goal. This K12 Program provides the next generation of scientists the opportunity to prepare and expedite the translation of science into the clinic. With new leadership, the HCC is undergoing strategic expansion, with an emphasis on the recruitment and advancement of physician-scientists. While a robust pipeline of cancer focused research training is offered at HCC-MUSC, which spans from high school to undergraduate, graduate and postdoc training opportunities, the HCC Calabresi K12 Program is the only NCI-funded early career faculty development program in South Carolina. As the flagship program, it educates and nurtures junior investigators, called Calabresi Scholars, at the critical juncture prior to transitioning to research independence in a strong culture of team science among cancer investigators encompassing a broad range of disciplines. The program builds on the outstanding strengths of the HCC and MUSC including: 1) a robust infrastructure of shared research resources; 2) a diverse and growing patient population; 3) a NIH funded Clinical and Translational Science Award (CTSA) program with a Master of Science in Clinical Research (MSCR) option; 4) Program Faculty Mentors, comprised of basic and physician scientists, who have well-established track records and funding in collaborative translational research, and 5) a major institutional investment in translational cancer research. The 40 Program Faculty Mentors identified in this application and the Calabresi Scholars constitute the core of patient-oriented research at the HCC.